Beyond Any Hope
by Aredh
Summary: Isabelle had no other choice but find her father and ask for his help. But even with all his might Tony is powerless to help her. In the end how far is he ready to go to save her?


Isabelle stood in front of the door for over five minutes. She was clinging on to her phone as she had the address on the screen. Isabelle was an average height woman, though she was quite skinny as her clothes a size too big for her. She had long light brown hair and blue eyes. Isabelle was more stress put about this situation than her whole time in studying in the university. She should do something fast before she dragged out by the security or something.

"Just push the damn button." She said to herself and finally managed to press her finger on the doorbell.

"Good evening ma'am. What can I do for you?" Isabelle heard an Englishman answering.

"I'm Isabelle Prescott and I'm here to see Anthony Stark." She said.

"And what is the purpose of your visit." He continued.

"Um… I'm a family friend." She said which was kind of true. There was a silence for a while.

"Mr. Stark will see you." He said after a while and the door opened. Isabelle was surprised that there weren't an actual butler waiting for her. She tried to look confident ask she walked thought the hall trying to find Mr. Stark. Finally he was waiting for what seemed to be some kind of living room. He was standing in a bar mixing a drink.

" . Isabelle Prescott." She said to him with the most formal tone she had.

"Jarvis said you were family friend, but I don't recall ever seeing you." He said "But I never turn a pretty girl away. Don't tell Pepper that."

Isabelle was baffled as she was supposed to know who Pepper was. But she ignored it and continued: "You knew my mother. Charlotte Prescott."

Tone wondered for a while as he tried to remember Charlotte. It took him further than he thought it made him wonder is he actually that old.

"I remember her. A real southern beauty. So how is she doing?" He said.

"Fine. She owns a horse ranch." Isabelle replied. Tony studied her appearance for a while. Isabelle started to feel more uncomfortable than in her first trial as assistant D.A.

"Let me say what I think." He finally said. "You're going to say that I'm your father. And then you will find you way in to fame and riches. You are not the first one and most likely will not be the last one."

At first Isabelle was shocked about what he had said. She pondered for a minute before turning back to her lawyer mode.

"Mr. Stark. I'm in a situation in my life that I needed to find my biological father," She tried think of this as just another negotiation, "Now I don't care about you money nor fame for that matter. I can assure you I will not have any claims on your fortune."

"Can I have that in writing?" Tony said as he was surprised by her response.

"You can call your lawyer right now and have him draw up on the papers." Isabelle replied. At this point he couldn't believe that she actually said that.

"There is one thing I ask." She continued.

"There's always something." Tony said sarcastically.

"A DNA test. You can choose the laboratory. Here is my number." Isabelle said and left her card on the table," And I hope we can do this the easy way. I have enough evidence to get a court order." Isabelle used her intimidation tactic. Usually people are more willing to co-operate if they can avoid being sued.

"Goodbye Mr. Stark" She said before leaving Tony confused with his jaw opened

"Did she just threaten to sue me?" Tony thought out loud when she had left, "JARVIS see what you can find on her."

Soon Isabelle's information was on the screen. So far what she had said was true and JARVIS even found some old tabloid pages on Tony and Charlotte. He remembered that they had good time and he was a bit baffled when she broke up without any warnings. Tony was so deeply in his thoughts that he didn't hear Pepper coming in.

"Who is Isabella Prescott?" She said as Tony was startled by her voice.

"It's a funny story," He said awkwardly as he was trying to think of a way to tell Pepper, "She kind of might be my daughter."

"What do you mean kind of might be? " Pepper said as she really wasn't surprised about the news.

"I did date her mom like 25 years ago." He told. Pepper looked at the information JARVIS had gathered.

"Tony, have ever considered that one day there might be a real child of yours standing on you door step?" She said to Tony. So far none of the descendant candidates had turned out to be legitimate.

"No." He said. Pepper signed. Unlike Tony she had been preparing herself for this kind of situation.

"Tony, it doesn't take a genius to do the math. Don't you want to find out?" She said to him.

"I hate when you are right." Tony replied after a while.


End file.
